30 Rock
by Promisedmemories
Summary: This is Suits but with a 30 Rock's twist. Mike is the head writer of TGS. Harvey is new boss and mentor. Their first meeting doesn't go as planned but then again between the two nothing ever goes as planned. But what if one wild birthday party gone wrong changes the two? Will Mike be able to commit or will he leave Harvey in the dust? Mike x Harvey Complete


Suit's Meet 30 Rock

Harvey was his boss. Well new boss in GE. Mike had really liked his old boss since he had enjoyed his show and even came down a few times to watch them work their magic. So far Mike hadn't met the boss but only knew his name thanks to e-mail sent out by him. Mike read it once and scoffed. He was a writer damnit. He needed certain foods and he wanted to take them away!

"Mike, take the e-mail seriously. Don't get mad just because he's taking some of the food items away." It was Trevor. One of the writers. "He took my tacos. He took them away from me. The only food to bring me constant joy. My tacos." Mike was miserable. He had to leave the building now to find a taco it was a lot harder than he thought. So now he was eating hot dogs. But...there was a rather cute hot dog guy near the building so not all was lost.

"Dude, they are tacos. Not god." Mike through him a glare. "Where's Donna? She needs to get ready for a rehearsal the Peter Pan sketch." He changed the subject. "She's doing what Donna does." "What she wants?" "Yup." Donna was the greatest woman alive. But damn did she have a temper when pissed. She was also scary when she found out things way to quick before it was even said!

"What about Kyle? Where did he go?" "God, can't we fire him? He's a dick of an actor." Trevor muttered and Mike rolled his eyes. "Under contract. Only Harvey can fire him." "I can't believe you slept with him. Not once, but several times." Mike's face flushed. "Good body, shitty personality. It was brief. Not going to happen again." Mike rolled his eyes.

It was then that Harvey's page, Gregory, walked in. Well technically Gregory belonged to the page program. "Hey Mike! So, would like to see you." The smile on his face made Mike crinkle his nose. "I wonder how you see the world Gregory." "Oh! It's lovely Mr. Ross! Always got to smile!" "Would you smile at a dead animal?" "I'm worried about you." Trevor snorted at Gregory's answer it was quick and his face had looked so confused. "Okay, okay." Mike got up from his rolly chair and began walking out of the office and into the elevators.

When made it to the office Mike so that it was being remodeled. "What a bummer. It was so nice too." He sighed looking at the new secretary. "Is in? He asked to see me." "You? Please." Mike's eye twitched and turned quickly walking into the under construction office as the other guy tried to stop him. Mike looked around but there wasn't anyone in. "Okay...so I can leave." He said to himself with a grin. When he turned around he gasped and jumped back in surprise. "Creeping Donkey!" He exclaimed his eyes wide. There stood behind him a taller male. Perfect slicked back hair. Cut and clean suits that looked very expensive. And a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised at him.

"Interesting." The deep voice sent shivers down Mike's back. "I'm Harvey Specter. I assume you're Mike Ross the head writer for that show TGS?" Mike nodded. "Didn't you read my e-mail? I wanted to meet you and the producer together. Why has it taken almost a week now for you to come see me?" Mike tilted his head side to side to think of something. "I had a lot of work? Plus you're e-mail said if I had the time you wanted to meet us together. I didn't have the time. Kyle and Donna are a handful." He stated shuddering at the thought of Donna finding out what he said.

Harvey didn't seem impressed. "I give you're network, two years tops. I hope you have a plan B if and when the show cancels." Mike blinked in surprise. "Two years? That's low balling it. We could probably last for eight seasons." "How do you figure that?" "Well there are stupid people, then there is very stupid people, two demographics that keep the show going. Plus ages fourteen to twenty-five and whatever Gregory is watch our show." Harvey had to agree on the last part. Gregory...wasn't normal that was for sure.

"You're logic is reasonable. But eight seasons, I don't think so." Harvey had seen a few episodes and he found it had no taste. "You know what, you're a fun-sucker. First you take away my tacos and now you're being mean to my show! Ah! You will never be invited to Gregory's birthday party that I only go to!" Mike stormed out of the office after his out burst.

That was the first meeting and it certainly wasn't their last.

As months went by, Harvey found himself enjoying Mike's company. The kid obviously needed help in his life. Someone to mentor him and Harvey took that upon himself. Especially in his love life or lack of and some questionable choices he made his clothing.

"Harvey, I don't get why I can't go out with him. Or why I can't wear this? It's just a dinner." Mike complained standing there in the middle of Harvey's now completed office. "He's a loser and you're clothes are horrible. Have you no class? He's a lawyer for godsakes, Mike. At least act like you want to go to dinner with him." "It's free food. I do want to go to dinner with him." He chimed and Harvey rolled his eyes. "You would say yes if it involved food to anyone." Mike glared at him.

"What crawled up you're butt? You're bed partner didn't work out like you planned? Probably should go for people you're age." Mike cooed and he knew it hit the mark. He started to laugh and Harvey narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't tell me, the gold flaked ice cream didn't pan out? Haha that's so over the top." "And what makes you qualified to give me dating advice?" "I get asked without trying." Mike gave him this duh look. Harvey rolled his eyes. "You're dates are proof of that." Mike huffed. "Just because they aren't some model or hot shot." Harvey just shook his head.

"I swear, you would have no luck with woman." "Have you know, woman find me attractive! My baby blue eyes get them every time." "Into what? A donut shop?" "A dozen assorted donuts." Mike corrected crossing his arms over his chest. "Even worse." "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be home? Stabbing the dreams of the little children?" "I'm stabbing you're dreams. That's enough work as it is." Mike stuck his tongue out.

"Well if can excuse me. I have a dinner. I'm going like this. You can't stop me!" Mike turned and bolted for the door. When he tried to open it, it was locked. "Damn you Specter." Mike cursed. "Always got to think ahead. You're not going to that dinner." Mike took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He had a great memory so he didn't have to write anything down."Hey John...well about that. My boss is making me work late. I won't get out any time soon. I'm sorry, I was looking forward to our dinner. I'll let you know when I'm free next time. Got it. Bye." Mike looked back to Harvey. "I could have had food in my belly. You took my Tacos and now this. Have you no heart?!"

"What is with you and tacos? It was disgusting. No class." "And hotdogs qualify?" "Of course. New York's greatest." Mike saw no logic in that.

"I hate you Harvey Specter."

Months turned into a year and a year entered a new season. New season which meant more work for Mike. Donna and Kyle were resigned into their contracts since it was for two years. Harvey loved negotiating but Donna walked away with a 15% raise, new clothes for the show, an agreement she could keep the clothes, and GE would also pay for the rest of her car. Mike had been mystified and scared at how she got it all. As for Kyle he walked away a 15% decrease. That was it.

"Exactly how did Donna get all this?" Mike questioned Harvey who was sulking. "She was prepared. She is a shark." Mike snorted. "I told you before. Donna is Donna. Why she wants to keep working with us is just a scary thought." He patted Harvey on the shoulder who glared at him. Mike only laughed and headed out to continue his work.

A few weeks after the fact Mike was currently reviewing sketches that were done and needed to be approved and then rehearsed and sets needed to build. So far three of them were rejected. One was approved and dozens left. "I'm going to kill myself!" He groaned sprawled out on the floor of his office. "Don't do it on the floor. It costs money to get the stains out and more money to replace the carpet. You're Cheetos infested blood will leave a smell." "Go away, Specter." Mike's muffled voice sounded to an amused boss who was staring at Mike on the floor.

"I need to make sure my employee doesn't kill himself." "You're just bored. One day you're going to get married, something is going to go wrong, then once whatever it is get's fixed you're wife is going to be detained in a foreign country and force to marry the son of who ever is ruler. But before that you're going to get her pregnant. Have you're baby in Canada while you're on you're honey moon. I shall name it...Squishy." Harvey stared at the sleep deprived writer. "Are you high?" "High on life man. High on life." "You are stupid." I know you are but what am I?" Harvey watched as Mike popped up. "That could be a sketch! Get out! I need to put my genius idea on paper!" With Mike's small frame he tried to push the older male out who made it difficult on purpose. Harvey smirked when Mike gave up and went to his computer and began to type in a frenzy as he sang the batman theme. "Really Batman?" "Oh, sorry. I forgot. You are a Trekki. Go away Spock." Mike kept typing knowing he could build on the idea. "Captain Kirk would suit me better." "Captain Kirk doesn't get into a meth van to try and get his wife to the United States so their baby isn't Canadian. What? " The look Harvey gave him made Mike grin like an idiot. "Come Lippy. I wanna show you something." "You got Bieber fever?" Harvey took Mike from his chair dragging him out of the office. "No! I need to finish my sketch!"

That night Mike was dragged to a secret room where Harvey told him to get some sleep. Even an hour would due. Mike then spouted out that this was a conspiracy theory to keep him quiet about his Canadian baby. Then sulked knowing he had to get some sleep. Luckily he would remember the idea either way. Harvey knew he would remember it too.

The next few days flew by as sketches were approved. His sketch was made into sections/series. Everyone liked the sketch and even Donna enjoyed it. Kyle on the other hand complained about it. But that was okay. No one ever really paid attention to the blonde actor. Mike even saw Harvey swing by a few times to see the sketch after all it was based on him.

After a week Mike went up as usual to go see Harvey. He was once more stopped by the yappy secretary who seemed to have a massive man crush on Harvey. "Is Harvey in?" "He's on a phone call. Doesn't have time to deal with you." "Can't stop me." Mike then bolted for the door as the other male ran after him. He made it through the door locking the door with a smirk though faulted when the annoying male unlocked the door. "Damn. Thought I won." He was grabbed the arm and Harvey had finished his phone call and looked at the two.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I told him you were busy and he just ran in like some crazy person." Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. What life problem do you need to fix Mike?" Harvey asked amused. Mike took his arm back glaring at the shorter male who glared back. "Oh nothing. Just letting you know - ah albino ninja!" Gregory had come out of nowhere and it startled Mike enough to get into a fighting pose. Harvey raised an eyebrow. He had gotten use to Mike spouting nonsense when he was startled.

"Oh sorry ! I was cleaning 's bathroom." He explained with a smile. The male blinked. "Say what now?" He was then shown the 'secret' bathroom. Mike was jealous.

"Now that you're done gawking at my bathroom. What did you want to tell me?" "Good question. I'll come back when I remember." Harvey sighed and shook his head. Mike left with a grin and he did a stare off with the yappy secretary. "I see you got kicked to the curb dog." "Really? You really want to get into it with the comedy head writer?" There was a moment of silence as Mike tried to think of something. When he couldn't he grabbed the water bottle sitting on the table, squeezed and shot the water at the sitting male who yelped. Mike dropped the bottle and ran off. Harvey seeing the whole thing had covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

It was that time of the year. Gregory's annual birthday party. As usual no one wanted to attend and Mike felt bad so he always went. But this year, Kyle had felt bad too surprisingly and planned something better. He had invited and spread the word out that plenty of famous people were coming. To where even Harvey wanted to come and that shocked Mike.

But when the night came things got out of hand to where everyone the next morning were sitting on the couch or chairs hung over and some looking like they got into a fight.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Turning my simple birthday party...to..to a sinners party!" Gregory looked the same as always. "Kyle, what you did in my bath tub...just unforgivable. Donna, of all people you got involved in this too." The red-head looked down to her lap. Also because she was really hung over. " and , what transpired on my couch not to say I'm against it, but such...such and in front of everyone? So rude and just so inappropriate." Said duo looked at each other. Mike's face was red from remembering and Harvey just looked like Harvey but disheveled. Eyes tinting a bit red, hair askew and clothes somewhat out of place.

"We are so sorry Gregory..." Mike started just really wanting to go home and sleep. "That's right, all of you should be ashamed of yourselves." Harvey but in trying to seem like the bigger person. "We weren't the one practically dry drilling into Mike." Donna shot and Mike felt like he could die. Harvey coughed into his hand and they swore Gregory fainted from hearing that. No one wanted to look up since the head motion would make them dizzy. "Okay's he's out. Who the hell punched me?" Harvey demanded to know since he couldn't remember. "Kyle punched you after you and Mike started making out." Donna answered with a smirk. Harvey glared at Kyle who just kept his head against the couch.

"Can I go home now? I'm sleepy..." Mike was curled up a in the corner of the sofa. Everyone agreed and all slowly began to get up. "What about Gre-" "Leave him." It was a unanimous choice.

It was Harvey who helped Mike into his personal car. It was Harvey who told Ray, the driver, to take them to his place. And it was Harvey who tucked Mike into his big bed and slid in next to him both still in their dirty clothes. Mike had passed out in the car before he heard Harvey.

They slept all day. Mike had woken up first and realized where he was and bolted before Harvey woke up. He had been caught of guard. Really, really bad.

But when Monday rolled around it was Harvey who looked pissed and asking him to go to his office. Walking in the yappy secretary smirked. "Think of anything yet?" Mike walked past his desk and shoved a pile of papers and folders off his desk. "Oh come on!" Mike smirked and walked into Harvey's office before realizing why he was there.

Playing it cool he plopped down on the sofa. "What's up boss man?" He hid his nervousness. Until Harvey got up and locked the door. Mike shot up. "If this is about Friday night don't worry about it. I forgot it already!" Harvey gave him this look of 'really? You forgot? You of all people'? and Mike glared. "I can believe you forgot you're cell phone. I refuse to believe you forgot what happened Friday night." "You did." Mike pointed out though glared again at the cell phone comment. "I found my cell phone in my cereal. So the joke is on you." Harvey gave him another look and Mike just plopped back down on the couch. "Look, Mike. Even though the actions were brought on by alcohol influence," "Yeah. A lot of it." "It wasn't like I didn't like it." "Wait...are you saying you wanted to do that?" There was a pause and Mike's eyes widen. "You are! You like me!" Now Harvey didn't blush. It was beneath him. No instead his face got hot. Barely. "If you're done with you're epiphany. Back to the matter. I want to see where this...whatever this is goes. You can call it an open relationship really. So what do you think?" Mike thought it over and he knew Harvey was watching him.

"No commitment on either sides. We don't have to do mushy crap right?" "No, Mike. Just dating casually and if it does turn serious we can talk about it then." "Wherever the music takes us kitten." Mike shrugged. He didn't do well in relationships but an open one he never really tried that before. But there was one thing he didn't count for, Harvey didn't share. Ever. He was Harvey Specter.

He hadn't known at the time but he had been tricked into the relationship by Harvey's use of "open relationship". Mike got to do what he wanted. See who he wanted but Harvey would be his main "squeeze". The term Mike used when one of his dates called interrupting Harvey's time with Mike. Now Harvey would've gone and dated wildly beautiful woman. But he didn't he was being the bigger man. He was never really attracted to men that was until he met Mike Ross. He knew the younger male had plenty of issues in relationships and how he saw them. He is still mentoring him for godsakes!

But after three months you would think Mike would get the picture?

Harvey had lost his cool when he caught Mike kissing another male. It was by accident really. Mike left early from work. Harvey didn't think anything of it. It was around 10 PM when he left the office. He had been driving past the park when he spotted a familiar face. He told Ray to pull over and park. There he watched Mike jump on the taller male's back and the other turned his head kissing Mike who kissed him back. Harvey was pissed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his number. He watched as Mike pulled out his phone and jumped off the man's back. "Hello?" His voice sounded breathless. It was cold out too and he could see Mike's cheeks were red from the cold wind. "You left work early. Wanted to make sure everything was okay." "Uh, yeah. Peachy. Just hanging out with a friend." Harvey glared through his window. Mike lying to him? Really?

"What type of friend Mike? Is it another date?" There was silence on the phone. "Yeah...he asked me out a week ago." Harvey felt like punching something. "Are you planning on coming over after you're little date?" Mike could tell Harvey was pissed. "Sure I can come over." "Take a shower before coming over. I don't want to smell him on you." "O-okay Harvey. I'll see you later tonight." Harvey's eyes blazed when he heard the guy 'I thought I was spending the night?'. The phone disconnected.

He watched a little bit longer. Mike shook his head at the taller male. A few words were spoken and Mike turned to leave. Satisfied he ruined the date he told Ray to head home.

An hour later Mike, fresh from the shower, stood there shivering in front of Harvey's door. He took subways and had no car despite being able to afford it. Harvey opened the door and forgot his anger as soon as he saw the scrawny writer in huge amounts of coats and hat covering his ears. "Hot chocolate just got done for you. I know you don't like coffee." Mike rushed in gloved hands taking the mug Harvey held out for him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted causing Harvey to chuckle. He closed he door and led Mike into the living room where his own coffee mug was already set down. He watched Mike take layer after layer to where he was finally in a simple longed sleeved shirt and regular jeans. Hat still on his head. "How was you're date?" Harvey asked and he watched Mike bite his lip. "It was nice. He took me out to eat. I got to pick." "Let me guess, Quiz nos?" Harvey knew it came out harsher than he intended too. "Nothing wrong with Quiz nos! But no, he found a taco stand..." Harvey rolled his eyes. Mike really had an obsession with tacos. Of all things.

"Harvey..." Mike pursed his lips looking down at his mug. "If you have a problem with this we can end it you know." Harvey raised an eye brow. "You get mad about my dates. You get moody when I don't answer my phone on the first ring. It feels more like a closed relationship rather than an open one." Mike pointed out with a deep sigh. "You were the one who suggested to date openly." Harvey ran a hand through his thick locks. "I know what I said. But it the was the only way for to consider dating." Mike sat his mug down. "Mike, tell me. Honestly why do you keep going on those dates?" Harvey wanted to know.

"I...I don't know. I don't like the guy all that much who ever I go out with. The only person I've slept with...is you. When guys think they are spending the night I shut it down pretty quick. Also cause I don't like people in my place. I would have to clean up. To much work." Of course that would be one of the reasons why Mike didn't sleep with them. "So I'm the only one you're sleeping with then?" There was a nod and Harvey was more or less satisfied. "So, if there really isn't any reason to go out with them. And seeing as you know my behavior wouldn't it be less of headache to just make it official and only go out with each other?" Mike looked like he was really thinking about this.

"Y-yeah...you're right." Harvey won the battle. He won but he knew the war wasn't even close to ending.

Two weeks after they made it official there was a party in the stage area to celebrate the success of the first episodes of the new season. Everyone now knew that Harvey was dating Mike and that their relationship was a serious one. Kyle learned first hand when he tried to flirt with Mike. Everyone watched as Harvey took Mike by the waist and stuck to him like glue glaring at the blonde actor.

Mike's face red as a lobster.

Donna had been collecting money from various people. "Did you bet on those two?" Trevor asked the actor who grinned. "You saw that? How?!" Trevor didn't even see it coming! "I'm Donna, you bitch." Four words and Trevor had to agree. It didn't make sense but he agreed.

Their courtship was really a whirlwind.

Another nine months, a full year, the couple was still strong.

"Mike, I think I want to adopt."

"Say what the what? Bieber fever!"

* * *

So I was randomly inspired when I was watching 30 Rock. Thinking to myself, this could be an awesome twist. Please review! Unsure if I want to do a continuation of this story. Let me know!

xOxO


End file.
